itdfandomcom-20200213-history
The Timeline
(Note some areas of the timeline may be generalizations and may not be totally accurate) --- Dungeon Timeline / The 0th Age Little is known about this lost time before recorded history Futuristic Society long long ago In their hubris, Humans created Fiends through bio-engineering Humans opened up portals to Heaven and Hell These events (or events surrounding them) would eventually lead to the destruction of modern technology. The World would be sent back to the Stone Age Fiends took over the planet The Dark Ages / Age of Fiends began and lasted for about 4000 years -2000 Snow Black comes to Pangaea for the First Time The Angels close the Gate to Heaven The Age of Angels has ended The Age of Demons begins -1800 Jake the Demon is sent to Earth The Age of Demons ends The Long Age of Fiends begins Over this time Humans experience great strife Five Kingdoms are carved out The Land in the North is hard and harsh, home to the most sturdy kind The Lands of the East are rife with fiends, but filled with Royalty and Knights to defend the people A strip along the coastline to the South becomes a Kingdom of its own To the West, the untamed Jungles provide a home for the wild races; beastmen, witches, changelings. The Kingdom of Ganthia stands in the center, the seat of power for all humanity -200 The Free Republic is formed within Ganthia The First Southern Massacre Occurs Refugees from the South flee to Ganthia The Line of Plum is established Fiends from the South chase refugees into Ganthia Ganthian Magic is developed by Quen Quen defeats the Southern Fiends, becomes Archmagus The Crystal King and Ganthian Kingdom rise in power The Age of Fiends Ends The Ganthian Age Begins Kahu the Beastmaster unites all tribes in the West -190 Boy 1 (Dog), Boy 2 (Bluebird), Boy 3 (Arnett) are captured Truman becomes the first Ganthian Hero Raistandt is sent to Pangaea to deal with the Ganthian Threat The Crystal Princess elopes with the Dashing Phantom Archmagus Quen and his assistant Clarice make contact with Snow Black Kahu the Beastmaster vanishes Bluebird has his soul stolen by Clarice Clarice becomes Cat, the first Servant Arnett murders Truman's family Truman murders Arnett, Dog Squad and Crystal Knights are formed Lord Blood and the Dashing Phantom join Raistandt Archmagus Quen is banished Arnett is sent to the world of the living again Arnett is captured by Truman's Dog Squad, and Limius Limius becomes the new Ganthian Archmagus the Dungeon 1 The Mind Eaters join forces with Raistandt Concerned citizens hire adventurers to deal with the Mind Eaters Hero Adam, despite being like 10, leads the expedition Lord Blood is slain Hero Adam is slain RIP Adam, he was our favorite hero Dashing Phantom is slain Raistandt is slain Glittering Princess / Crystal Princess is slain The Mind Eaters are slain -180 The power of Fiends is reduced in the East. New Human settlements begin to pop up in the East. Quen seals the power of Snow Black (capturing The Idol of the Underspire and petrifying it) Cat and Quen go to war in the Underspire. Human adventurers attempt to raid Werdna's Lair. Most of them are killed. Jeff Zero survives. Annie finds the Summoner's Triangle. Leo is engaged to The Girl with Honey Colored Hair. Royal Lines are established in the east (Lake, Landorf, etc.) Human adventurers attempt to raid the Temple of Gnilda. Most of them are killed. Jeff Zero survives. Joe Argento discovers Jake the Magic Gun. Jake has forgotten that he is a Demon. Whoops. the Dungeon 2 Human adventurers attempt to raid Lord Soltar's Tomb. Another failed exploit. The power of Humans diminishes. Kahu the Beastmaster is known to have been slain. He will never return to the West. Annie obtains the Silver Spoon from Soltar's Crypt. Plum the IVth Obtains the Pheasant's Mask of Cloaking. Annie destroys the Great Mountain in the East. RIP mountain, it was our favorite mountain still... Riots begin in the Free Republic as word of executions get out to the public. The Second Southern Massacre occurs. Blackburn the Titan gains renown by helping to defeat the Fiends. Herical Winchester and Blackburn drive the Titan into the sea BANT and the other HEROES helped too, but not as much as they think. The Demons see that Humans are growing weak, and prepare to act. Mana the Blood Witch begins her journey from the West. Lefty attempts to elope with The Girl with Honey Colored Hair. He is defeated in a duel, and leaves on a journey to become stronger. Ryoko is appointed as court executioner. Andika is appointed as the chief auditor of the crown. Raistandt returns to Pangaea. The Order of the Nighthawk is formed in response to the Free Republic tragedies. Truman informs the Crystal King that his daughter has been killed. The King refuses to believe it, and begins summoning adventurers. Genesis the Dryad answers the call. The Order of the Nighthawk accompanies her. Maifu the Nightmare answers the call. Cata of Spades answers the call. Spiral the Rogue answers the call. Several bards (including Fah and Ely) answer the call. As a result, the power of Heroes worldwide is concentrated to Ganthia. Truman develops the Chekov's Gun to "permanently" kill Demons. Barry comes to the Crystal Skycity to threaten the King. Dexter, a random tourist, happens to wander into the city at the worst possible time. the Dungeon 3 The Crystal Skycity is destroyed. As a result, the power of Ganthia is eradicated. The power of Humans and Heroes worldwide is decreased. Truman saves as many people as possible and begins gathering the Ganthian forces. Limius and Truman reunite. Raistandt captures the Fallen Crystal Palace. Arnett is killed by Jeffrey. Limius realizes that Arnett has been freed. Truman is sent to capture Arnett before things get even worse. Annie loses the Silver Spoon. The Order of the Nighthawk is eradicated. Seplito obtains the Silver Spoon. Quen is killed by Jeff Zero. Arnett is killed by Joe Argento. Barry is killed by Rego. As a result, Princess Snow Black is revived. Barry is brought back by Princess Snow Black along with Rego and Tiellen Truman discovers the Eleven Blades who survived the Underspire. Truman's Last Crusade occurs. The Dog Squad is eradicated. Truman is killed by Lowly Magician Cat. Limius is killed by Princess Snow Black. Mana is killed by Tiellen. Joe Argento is killed by Lowly Magician Cat. The Crystal Palace is destroyed. Barry and company defeat Raistandt. The fall of the Crystal Kingdom is complete. The Free Republic has become the greatest power in Ganthia. Barry Soetoro helps form an order of New Crystal Knights. Kamille Bidan becomes the Hero of Humanity. The Ganthian Age ends. The new Age of Humanity begins. Jeff Zero travels to visit the friends and family of his deceased allies. Seplito and Ely go wandering. Lefty returns and marries The Girl with Honey Colored Hair. Seplito and Ely meet, but part ways again. Jeff Zero and Lefty return to the Crystal City and join forces with Kamille. Seplito is killed by Annie. Annie regains the Silver Spoon. Ely returns, awaiting Seplito, who never returns. / -150... Mary Sue Everyman becomes the first female major league baseball player. The Third Fiend Invasion in the South Begins. It is quickly quelled by Kamille, Lefty, and Dog. No massacre this time. Jeff Zero and Human Heroes raid Ishiene's Tomb. There are a relatively small number of casualties. Jeff Zero doesn't survive this time. Some Time Passes. Cosmic Forces are now poised to take over the planet. Jake the Demon reunites with Joe Argento in hell. Joe Argento leads Truman and Arnett back to Pangaea. Truman immediately betrays Arnett, killing him. Argento and Truman head to the Crystal City. Kamille, Argento, Truman, Lefty, and Hiro Everyman prepare humans for the Invasion. Arnett returns from Hell, along with Cata and Seplito. Truman is killed by Arnett. Eventually, the Cosmics are driven back at great cost to Humanity. Snow Black is trapped in the Obsidian Lute. The power of Humans diminishes. The power of Demons increases worldwide. The Age of Humanity has ended. The Second Age of Demons begins. to -0 Thanks to Cata, the Spade Family gains prominence The Royal Families in the East decline Coelica Landorf dies Morse Landorf becomes The Lich in the East In the West, the last bastions of Humanity manage to gain a foothold. Hero Esteban discovers the Chekov's Gun, left behind by Truman. Arnett is sent West to deal with the remaining Humans. Arnett is killed by the Hero Esteban. Arnett is permanently killed thanks to the Chekov's Gun. He is the second Demon to ever be permanently killed. Hope rises for Humanity. Archaeologist Kanon joins forces with the Demons Kanon begins experimenting with human sacrifice so she can gain the power of the fabled Annie Hero Esteban leads a Crusade against the Demon Stronghold in the West. Hero Esteban is immediately killed. Whoops. the Dungeon 4 Heroes storm the Demon Stronghold in the West Froschi is slain in combat Steve the Trooper joins the party Firechi is slain in combat Lemeza was here, this game sucks lol Froschi returns to Pangaea and is slain with the Chekov's Gun Regumi gains the magic book for erasing colors Kanon begins to unleash her Red Paint of Death Firechi is sent back to Pangaea Firechi summons the Magma Familiar The Obsidian Lute is found Regumi and allies manage to corner Kanon the Betrayer Regumi gets distracted by loot and leaves Kanon and Magma Familiar kill literally everyone except Lemeza The Ruby Red Slippers are created, Kanon gains the power of Annie Lemeza is killed by the Magma Familiar and Firechi Remiliad goes looking for Steve the Trooper Scout Underwood goes looking for adventurers Remiliad and Underwood witness Kanon defeating Firechi with the Chekov's Gun Kanon takes credit for killing all the Demons Hero Kanon becomes the Hero of the West Cat claims The Obsidian Lute to -0 The Castle of Lake is destroyed by Morse Landorf Princess Mary is sent into hiding False Magician Erwin joins Prince of Lake as an adviser The Spade family joins forces with Demons The Silver Rebellion is created Dia Winchester is rescued by the Prince of Lake and joins his forces Muscle Orchestra is built Muscle Orchestra gives a satisfied nod, he is pleased to be featured on the timeline Captain Star begins to head to Earth in search of Snow Black Angels in Heaven begin to stir at last, after 2000 years the Dungeon 5 The Silver Rebellion captures a Keep in the South New Recruits are brought and trained by three Captains Captain Renritter Goldfarb forms the Research Squad Captain Dia Winchester forms the Diving Falcon Squad Captain Lapita Adieu forms the Majestic Hero Squad Operation Diving Falcon is renamed Operation Winchester Diving Falcon Squad is renamed Winchester Squad Dia rages Renritter Goldfarb and his Research Squad are massacred by GOLD With the help of Erwin, Curtis Twin-Weaver escapes with some of his allies Curtis Twin-Weaver becomes Captain of the Research Squad The First Clock Tomb Opens, in the West The Tall Lady, Mysriandierella, Emerges Lapita Adieu and her Majestic Hero Squad are massacred by Brother and Gant Brother captures C. C. Chillingsworth and a few others The Gate to Heaven opens up Four Angels are sent to Glemoor Two Angels are sent to the Western Rainforest One Angel is sent to the Northern Mountains Dia Winchester and her Winchester Squad attempt to flee from Glemoor They are successful Captain Star sends Heart and Comet to Earth Dia leaves Glemoor to make contact with Lake The rest of the Winchester Squad are murdered by Heart and Comet Hero Kanon makes contact with Mysriandierella, the Tall Lady The Shooting Star lands, Star revives Eliya and makes her a Servant Lake makes a pact to join Brother and help vanquish the Angels Chillingsworth is set free, but starts his own rebel faction against Brother and Lake Curtis Twin-Weaver is left behind to guard the Keep Human Reinforcements converge on Glemoor The Angels in the West are slain by the Tall Lady Hero Kanon takes credit for these killings, improving her own reputation Mela is freed from the dungeon False Magician Erwin reveals himself as Cat Lake and his allies are ambushed by Angels Mela travels to the Other Side Brother and his allies are ambushed by an Angel Shaduln defeats the Angel with SCIENCE Brother dies at the hands of the Center The Center takes control of Brother and begins hunting all those in the city Chillingsworth is mortally wounded, his men are killed Heart is slain, Comet goes insane Mela defeats Star and uses his soul to become a Devil Mela returns from the Other Side Talia, Shaduln and Lake are killed defeating the Center, who was possessing the body of Brother Chillingsworth voices his regrets to Lake and then dies as well Thanks to the efforts of Blink the Lass, Cat is unable to revive Snow Black at full power Blink the Lass dies in the struggle Dia Winchester and Nehemiah Haywood are the sole surviving heroes Snow Black takes control of the body of Princess Mary and creates new Servants Lust, Wrath, and Pride are formed Princess Mary and her Knights of Lake depart the city, leaving it defenseless A host of Fiends begins to stir in the East Curtis Twin-Weaver kills a giant, but loses the Keep in the process Morse Landorf, the Lich, and his Fiend army begin to move on Glemoor Curtis is slain while trying to harass the Fiends His recruit, Vickers, rushes to Glemoor and helps defend the City Remus kills Morse Landorf Gozzat the Destroyer claims credit for the killing and takes control of the Fiend Army Some who were slain while the Gate to Heaven was open manage to escape Heaven and return to Pangaea to +30 Vickers, Kennedy, and Kreav help lead the defense of Glemoor Gozzat the Destroyer retreats and beings to wreak havoc on the South Kennedy forms the Neo Crystal Knights and moves toward the ruined Keep Vickers forms the Southern Occupation Resistance Brigade and helps restore order in Glemoor Dia Winchester becomes the Silver Queen of the South "Princess Mary" begins "restoring the Noble Line at Lake"...some sinister things would begin happening in the East... The Tall Lady reunites the Tribes in the West Remus returns to the hills in the North A kraken appears in the south, threatening the local fishing villages Vickers and the SOR Brigade meet the enemy on the Dusty Shore and drive it back into the sea Nehemiah Haywood returns to the Keep in search of Mela Barefoot and finds it a ruin Kennedy and the Neo Crystal Knights return to the ruins of Ganthia The Second Clock Tomb opens in the North H.G. Raze travels North to investigate the Tomb New Ganthia is established, and the power of Humans worldwide has begun to peak once more The Silver Queen, Dia Winchester, forms an alliance between the South and the Ganthian Kingdom The Second Age of Demons has ended The Second Age of Humanity begins Mysriandierella heads North, to the Second Clock Tomb Hero Kanon is left in charge of the tribes in the West H.G. Raze visits Remus, requesting his aide in exploring the newly opened Dungeon Gozzat the Destroyer is slain by Hero Vickers Crystal Knight Kennedy begins his journey North Barry departs from Frantz, beginning to search for living heirs of royal lines in the East An election year begins in Ganthia, for the first time in centuries Soon, a new Crystal King will be crowned Nixon wins the election and becomes the new Crystal King Frantish Knight Clinton accepts a mission from H.G. Raze after having returned from The Barrow of the Masked Phantom Frantish Knight Clinton makes his way North to the Second Clock Tomb (Tomb of Fiends) and meets Mysriandierella along with Remus the Dwarf, Slave Girl Phyrne, and Lecroix Drakebane Wicked Aleiah makes her way North in search of an Angel after encountering someone the Dungeon 6 Remus is found slain Lecroix Drakebane and Slave Girl Phryne are slain The Crown of Spring Beauty is destroyed H.G. Raze is slain by Wicked Aleiah Kennedy reaches the Tomb to investigate but is ambushed by an Angel Blu Ali (assist) Kuroi, Nathanial Haywood, Scout Lewis, and Wicked Aleiah defeat the Angel outside the Tomb Miri ascends The Dark Throne and becomes Traitor Girl Miri. She gains the power of The Dark Throne / Lord Plasma (Lord Caskan the Eternal). Miri manages to defeat the majority of the party with her army (TIMEOUT) but fails to stop the tomb from being sealed and also fails to defeat Mysriandierella The Dark Throne is critically damaged (at the least) by the heroes and sealed, but Traitor Girl Miri manages to escape before the tomb sealed (Mysriandierella, presumed by her, to be trapped inside) Although her powers and infinite army were gone, Miri is still the Ruler of Fiends and had a decent sized army of Fiend minions that had also escaped from the room. She begins her looting spree The Traitor Kingdom is established. Murmurs about The War in the East and Bloody Mary begin to stir. Crownbreaker Salano reforges The Crown of Spring Beauty with some impurities. Street Fighter Ryu returns home Genius Ketone attains the Zero Zero Sigma parts The Second Age of Humanity ends The Age of Villains begins A short time later, Mysriandierella kills Traitor Girl Miri The Traitor Kingdom is destroyed and the remnants of Miri's army are scattered to the winds by the Neo Crystal Knights Kanon tries to take power over the tribes, but Mysriandierella returns Barry finds a royal line in Glacies Corridon. People begin to rally behind Glacies Corridon against Bloody Mary The War of the East begins With the assistance of Genius Ketone (and Catarina Spade, Violeta, Hideo, Asturen, Glacies, Muscles Orchestra, Zero Zero Sigma, Vickers, Nathanial Haywood, Nehemiah Haywood, Kennedy, Steelwall, Mican, Raistandt, Spurs, Goggles etc) the War is won. Shaduln of Pride is slain Talia of Lust is slain Chillingsworth of Wrath is slain Cat of Envy is captured and imprisoned Snow Black is captured and imprisoned Shamshir is sealed with a ribbon and kept by Catarina Spade The Age of Villains ends to +131 An alliance is made between the Corridon and Spade families to strengthen the Crystal City and the provinces in the East Wicked Aleiah would vanquish the remaining Great Angels / High Guardians that appeared during the Angel's Descent Mysriandierella presumably pushed the Western Tribes to become independent. Each of the Great Tribes settled into a specific allotment of land. Each of these "States" would absorb smaller tribes into them. A new "country" was created made up of smaller states united by common interest. Each tribe was now united by patriotism. Genius Ketone devises a means of purifying Cat's demon soul, finally vanquishing her. Ketone gives Mysriandierella a Purified Demon Soul Snow Black the Fae is returned to her home with the assistance of a Devil With the assistance of four demons: Argento, Jake, Meosk, and Blink, Humans and Demons learn to coexist The Age of Fancy begins Clinton, "Scary Mask" Anavo, and Prince Flynn return Mysriandierella and Clinton reunite. Time passes Miracle Girl Vera begins her quest to gather every magic sword with Moses at her side to prepare for something Miracle Girl Vera attains Fox and Viper from The Sinful Children Miracle Girl Vera attains Yomin's Sword Miracle Girl Vera recovers Shamshir from The Tomb of Catarina Spade More time passes Miracle Girl Vera confronts Star and Comet The world is split into two halves to +431 The two great continents become Esland in the East and Arland in the West. In Esland, the noble families split into two factions. The Corridon faction and the Lake faction struggle for power in Esland. +431 The lines of Corridon and Lake are united. The Royal Family in Esland is formed. +790 Somewhere around this time Aldus Delore would meet and befriend Valor. Valor would become close with Aldus and work with him in many of his endeavors. +803 Aldus Delore, a historian, befriends King Lake. Aldus Delore begins on various expeditions to do research for the crown (taking from royal coffers and such to fun personal endeavors over time). Slug the IVth appears in Purgatory from the World of the Fae and comes into contact with Aldus Delore Slug the IVth provides Aldus and Valor with an obsidian vial containing concentrated starlight. Aldus decides to test it on the Ruby Queen telling the King that it would assist him in having a child Iron Knight Wex would allow Aldus audience with the Ruby Queen (who was locked away in a tower at the time) to do what he needed to do Aldus would inject the concentrated starlight into the Ruby Queen. What became of her is unknown +804 The Disfigured Daughter Lana Lake is born to King Lake of the Royal Family at Esland. Meredith Soetoro, daughter of the Glass Heart Witch and the King of Frantz would be born around this time. Marcus Stent would become a shadow knight of the Glass Heart Witch Time would pass and Meredith would befriend Lana in the royal court The King of Frantz would secretly have efforts made that would eventually send Meredith away to a location on Catharsis for some time (Aldus would find Meredith and make efforts to get her in his pocket for the future) Marcus Stent would go in search of Meredith but encounter hardship at sea which would lead to him succumbing to amnesia Aldus would find the amnesiac Marcus and take him in +823 The King of Frantz would have Aldus assist in slaying the Glass Heart Witch Jessie Lawlier comes to Esland from her home world, which appears to be Earth. Jessie Lawlier meets the talking ram, Plath, and other allies. Aldus would meet Jessie and convince her to fight the Glass Heart Witch Jessie Lawlier vanquishes the Glass Heart Witch and befriends the Royal Family of Esland. +829 Somewhere around this time Aldus would be part of an expedition to the Sunken Kingdom on Catharsis with Valor, Foster Grant, and Kent Erensworth's father Aldus would encounter the Kraken in one of the ruins on the island. He would make a promise to help free him from the island and to offer two tributes in exchange for Valor's life Kent Erensworth's father dies on the expedition (possibly because of Aldus) Foster Grant is lost and taken by the local Witch +830 Aldus Delore and Jessie Lawlier begin planning another expedition to the Sunken Kingdom on Catharsis Aldus and Valor begin recruiting others to join the expedition. +831 Jess, Val, and Aldus travel to the port of Vintage and set sail for the Sunken Kingdom. Into the Dungeon 7 Begins ''